This completed study evaluated the role of hypertriglyceridemia in the pathogenesis of insulin resistance. Despite a well-documented association between the two, the cause and effect relationship remains controversial. Hypertriglyceridemia may be secondary to insulin resistance or an excess of plasma triglycerides may interfere with insulin action. Insulin sensitivity was measured by the euglycemic clamp technique.